The Werewof I Love
by KellmettRocksThatHat
Summary: “My little Renesmee, you're in love,” Nessie is confused with her feelings about Jacob after a bad date and needs the help her father to help her piece together the puzzle. One Shot.


_I know I haven't been updating lately but I've been seriously sick and well I couldn't get back into the swing of Kissing Styles and the others. So, I decided to start back with a one shot, I'm trying to get my mojo back plus I'm writing a small book of my own and well I'm 8000 words in and have only done prologue, chapter one and a tiny bit of second chapter. If anyone's interested at looking at it I'll gladly send it on and will deeply appreciate any form of criticism.

* * *

  
_

_**Renesmee/ Nessie POV**_

Tears silently ran down my porcelain cheeks, leaving a salty trail behind them, a tell tell sign. A loud sob broke through my chest and I wrapped my arms around my shaking form, hoping to keep myself together because I felt I was dangerously coming loose.

I was at home in the cottage, bundled into the corner of my bedroom under a blanket of darkness with the small gleam of moonlight escaping in from the cracked shutters. Mom and Dad were gone to the main house, thinking I was out with my date. I tucked my bottom lip under my razor sharp teeth and sucked in a breath, almost like a backwards whistle. At the thought of my date I repressed a shudder. How I wished it was with another.

***

"_Are you sure you want to go out with him?" Dad asked, eying Damien suspiciously. I laughed at my father's protection instinct. I was now six years old and in the fully matured body of a seventeen year old girl with a fully advanced mind and an extended knowledge. _

"_Of course, dad," I smiled, brushing a curl behind my ear and bent over to give him a small kiss on the cheek. The chilliness of his granite cheek was not a problem nor was my tepid breath or lips a problem for him. The smooth texture of his cool skin felt nice under my ruby lips. Mom sighed, brushing her lips along my forehead and whispering words of luck in my ear. I laughed as she gently tugged on his hand, urging him to follow. He left sullenly, shooting me a despairing look and Damien a parting grimace. _

_Sometimes I wondered would I every have someone like that. Like dad loved mom, wholly and whole heartedly. A flash of a familiar bronzed, grinning face with long dark hair, draping over his eyes came to mind but I quickly shook it away, blushing faintly at the idea. _

_I spun quickly on my heel and walked fluidly to Damien who had the passenger side to his black SUV , holding open the passenger door for me, a radiating smile illuminating his handsome face under the exterior lights of our petite cottage. I smiled coyly at him, briefly imaging a different car, much smaller than this bulky jeep and a different person holding the door open for me, courteously. _

_I hopped in and nestled myself into the leather interior with a exacerbated sigh, while Damien shut the door gently and skipped over to his side. Jacob would love this thing, it's allies, the model, the shape and of course the probably superior engine that would light up his eyes in delight. _

_Damien pulled himself in and turned the key in the ignition, a roaring sound signaling the jeep had sprung into life. He turned to me briefly, beaming. _

"_You look beautiful tonight, Renesmee," he murmured gently. 'Nessie' I corrected him mentally, but not aloud. I smiled and blushed a faint rose, mumbling my thanks back before he sped up the driveway and onto the main road. _

"_I was so surprised when you asked me out," I said breaking the damp silence with a casual statement. He laughed mirthfully, turning to smile at me, quickly. I sighed and turned as soon as the opening for the main house came into view. I stared blankly ahead, seeing the lights glowing from the road, even through the foliage. I was about to look away when I caught sight of golden eyes, staring uncertainly ahead, wisps of golden hair and groaned. _

_Typical Aunt Rose. Overbearing, yet again. She was the only one in the house with an objection to my human privilege more so than dad, who seemed just worried while she seemed livid. I loved her to death and owed her my life because she believed I was good when daddy wanted me terminated, but she was too pessimistic about everything. Even Jake. _

_My stomach fluttered at the thought of him again and I sighed aggravated. Damien looked over and gave me a curious look whereas I shrugged it off and sat forward in my seat. _

"_So, where are we going?" I asked, fake enthusiasm mixed with the real thing coloring my tone, making me sound a pitch higher than natural. I ground my teeth together and rolled my eyes. He chuckled. _

"_The movie's. I thought we could go to see that new film, The Luxe," he said nonchalant and his choice instantly made me want to grimace. A romance? I grinned at a memory where me and Jake had gone to the cinema to see a horror, laughing and spluttering all the way through it.  
_

"_Oh, cool," I muttered and we lapsed into a dead silence. Damien Griffin was a sweet, handsome guy. Every girl in school wanted to be with him and once they were they bragged until he dumped them. He was an average Joe soap to me but decided to go on a date when he asked,I was missing a certain someone at the time and now I deeply regretted it. Jake was out of town, he had gone to see his sister, Rebbecca. _

_We didn't speak again until we got into the cinema, swarming with other adolescents, all seeming coupled up and happy to be together. I didn't belong here, not really. Not with someone who knew nothing of my lifestyle but sometimes it was nice to escape from all the mythical world. Just have fun, be human. _

"_What do you want?" he asked politely as we reached the food counter, where a middle aged gawked. _

Blood. _"Chocolate raisins and a coke, please," _Your blood. _He rolled his eyes playfully and I gave a half hearted one back in response. _Any blood. Period. _We walked in screen one and sat in the middle aisle five rows from the top. _

_We nestled ourselves in between a middled aged couple and a couple our age whom I didn't recognize. The lights dimmed and the movie started, starting off with a young blond in a monstrosity of pink dress, gliding around the room, dancing with a repulsive male, who stared blatantly into her cleavage. I groaned and sunk further into my seat imagining I was back watching the horror with Jake, where I was actually enjoying myself._

_As the movie progressed it was safe to say the plot and the acting improved marginally. As it turned out the lead, an affluent girl was 'doing' it with the stable boy and while she was engaged to her best friend's crush, a man who was usually described as ladies man who was betrothed by her little sister. The stable boy left after he heard of the sudden and certainly unexpected engagement, telling his wealthy mistress to come with him, not bothering with his best friend who was deeply in love with him. The best friend of wealthy engaged girl, who pretended to be happy about the marriage ended up be a vindictive woman, threating public humiliation if she didn't break up with her crush. _

_Henry, the fiancée, leaned in to kiss Diana ,the little sister, and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glowered at it, hoping to reduce it to ash or at least make it cringe into non existence. God, was this really happening? I turned to look at Damien, his face inches from my own, eyes smoldering. _

_Before I could flinch away his soft lips crashed into mine. His hands went to my back of my head and he made a fist in my curls, pushing my head against his own. No! I screamed internally. This didn't feel right, not now, not with him. But what could I do? I closed my eyes against the sickening feeling rooted deep in my stomach and gasped as Jacob's face faced in front of my eyelids, smiling , frowning, laughing scowling. And what was worse was the heart wrenching smile he gave me before turning and running into the woods, ripping into his wolf form and I knew that was not a memory. _

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. My Jacob. A flash of fury washed over my like a monstrous wave and I pushed Damien away,roughly. I quickly bounced to my feet, smiling apologetically at him and walked briskly through the crowd. _

_I slipped out of the cinema and ran at human pace into the trees, already picking up my speed and flitting hurriedly home. Tears burned my eyes as I ran. My Jacob? What did that mean. I loved Jake, like a brother, nothing more... I hissed at how obvious my lie sounded even in my own head and jumped over a log. How had this happened... I had known him since I was born, six years ago and what the hell was this whole fluttering heart thing I got when I saw or even heard him. The puppy dog eyes he gave me that made my heart fall to the floor. The sound of his warm, husky voice or him woodsy smell that made me smile. _

_I was a fast runner. Fastest out of everyone apart from my Dad and was at the house quickly. I darted down the hall, in my haste leaving my bedroom door open open and folded myself neatly into the floor. What was it about Jacob that had me a glow? _

_***_

So. Now I sat on the cold wooden floor, pondering about these feelings for Jacob Black, a boy, no, a man that made me happier than possible. I burst into a loud sob, clenching my teeth together and making fists of my small hands, pressing them into my eyes firmly.

I must have been so absorbed with my thoughts or maybe it was the fact that my heart beat in my ears and my noisy sobs drowned out the sound of dad's broken breaths and light footsteps. He bent down in front of me and tugged my hands away from my eyes and pinned them to my sides. I was comforted by his butterscotch eyes, warm and light though hated the worry that riddled them.

"Ness?" He asked and at the sound of his velvety smooth voice I flung myself into his arms, knocking him back slightly, sobbing now uncontrollably. He was taken off guard. He hadn't seen me cry since I was still in diapers and even then it had only been for a moment. He stroked my hair fondly, kissing my hair as he maneuvered us so he was sitting and I was curled in his lap even when I was only slightly smaller than him.

"What happened, my little girl?" He asked softly, wiping his thumb across my cheek, brushing away a tear. I cried out, a flicker of Jacob's face passing through my mind and I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked up and saw dad staring down at me.

"Go on. Tell me everything," he murmured quietly. I contemplated telling him but knew no words or images would be able to describe to show I felt and probably could make more sense with images.

I pressed my palm to his cheek gently, tears still spurting from my doe brown eyes. I gave him a brief run down of this evening events. The little thoughts that ran through me head, even about Aunt Rosalie. But I showed him events that had happened months ago down at La Push and here. Hunting and at the first beach and at Emily's and Sam's. The thoughts and feelings I had felt but had found ridicules at the time, blushed and ignored them but now they were stronger with Jacob gone more pronounced.

"I miss him so much, daddy," I wept, as he cradled me to his stone, cold chest. He inhaled deeply and I looked in to his sad face and instantly reached up to smooth out his frown lines. But the only one who could was my mother who was back with the others.

"You know you'll always be my little girl, right?" he said with a half hearted smile. I furrowed my eyebrows in response waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Nessie, what your feeling now is a powerful thing. I know that. I knew this day would come but I hoped I would still be your best man for another while, but obviously you've fallen hard," he chuckled, brushing a curl from my eyes.

"What?"

"My little Renesmee, you're in love," he smiled, the smile not quite touching his eyes. I was silent for a moment, eyes wide, mind racing ahead. Was I? I loved Jacob but was it really like that? And then I thought of all the looks my parents and aunts and uncles exchanged even Carlisle and Esme and it suddenly all clicked together. Like a jigsaw puzzle. Where it had taken me months to figure out the feelings it took my father mere minutes. I was indeed in love. With Jacob Black. With my best friend. With a werewolf. But something dad had said quickly caught me.

"Yeah, I think I am," I sniffed, smiling up at him lopsidedly and I felt my heart would burst with joy but tainted with a small bit of confusion still. Jacob was coming home tomorrow and I could see him and for once I wouldn't shy away from the feelings I had for him. I would tell him exactly how I felt."But you'll always be my best man, daddy,"

THE END

* * *

_Finished. Hope you liked it. My first Nessie / Jacob story. kinda anyways.....please review!!_

_KellmettRocksThatHat_


End file.
